Body implantable medical infusion systems are known to the prior art. Typically, such systems include an infusate reservoir and a system for providing a regulated discharge of infusate, the discharge being delivered to a desired infusion site via a catheter.
One prior art example of a body implantable medical infusion system is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,951,147 issued Apr. 20, 1976, to Tucker et al for IMPLANTABLE INFUSATE PUMP which is hereby incorporated herein by reference. The Tucker pump is a mechanical device and includes a pressurized reservoir, the pressure on the reservoir forcing infusate through the outlet catheter to the infusion site. Various infusate flow controllers are disclosed in the Tucker patent which operate on the flow path of the infusate to regulate the amount of discharge. In addition, Tucker discloses the use of a shut-off valve which can be manipulated by means of external force or energy to cut off the infusate flow.